A travers les âges
by Lilyjp
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione passe son examen de transplanage , il arrive une drôle de chose . Au lieu d'atterrir au bout du terrain de Quidditch , elle se retrouve projetée dans le Poudlard du temps de Tom Jedusor ...
1. Transplanage

**Chapitre 1 : ****Transplanage**

Hermione fit parcourir sa main sur les reliures. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait: "Théorie du transplanage". En effet, elle passait son permis le lendemain et elle voulait être fin prête. Le fait qu'elle avait déjà lu cet ouvrage une bonne demi-douzaine de fois n'avait pas encore suffit à la rassurer! D'autant plus que le transplanage, c'était plus une question de pratique, finalement. Mais Hermione ne serait plus Hermione, si elle ne croyait pas pouvoir trouver toutes les réponses dans les livres! Enfin...

La jeune fille décida d'aller s'asseoir sous le grand chêne du parc; il faisait beau dehors et il serait dommage de rester à la bibliothèque. Une fois installée, elle commença sa lecture, mais elle fut bientôt interrompue par Harry et Ron:  
- Salut 'Mione! Dis-moi, t'as l'intention de l'apprendre par cœur?  
- Pff... Je veux juste réussir l'examen, Harry, je ne vois pas quel mal i ça! Au fait Ron, il faudra que tu me rendes mon exemplaire de "Créatures magiques et mystérieuses", j'en aurais bientôt besoin. Ron? Ron, tu m'entends?  
Un coup de coude d'Harry fit reprendre ses esprits à ce dernier.  
- Quoi?  
- Ronald Weasley! Ça te dérangerait beaucoup de m'écouter quand je te parle, pour une fois?  
lança Hermione à un Ron qui prit soudain une teinte rouge écrevisse.

Il faut dire que son amie avait beaucoup changé depuis cet été. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement; elle avait pris confiance en elle et avait, de toute évidence, laissé tomber ses tenues de petite fille modèle, comme il aimait à les appeler. C'était avant. Et la nouvelle Hermione était loin de laisser Ron indifférent.

Harry dut vouloir abréger la gêne de son ami (bien que la situation l'amusait beaucoup!) car il proposa de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Puis, Hermione décida d'aller se coucher tôt.  
- Demain est un jour important  
déclara-t-elle à ses amis, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les dortoirs.  
Le lendemain, quand vînt l'heure de l'examen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Drago et quelques autres élèves prirent la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Les inspecteurs du Ministère étaient déjà là.  
- Granger, Hermione  
appela l'un d'eux.  
D'un pas tremblant, la jeune fille s'approcha. Elle essaya de se remémorer les conseils du professeur Baptista qui les avait entraînés:  
- N'oubliez pas, le plus important est de bien vous concentrer sur votre destination.  
Tout à coup, Hermione ressentit une secousse brutale au niveau du thorax et vit des nuages défiler devant ses yeux. Enfin, elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds...


	2. Un atterrissage imprévu

**Chapitre 2 : ****Un atterrissage imprévu**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch. De l'autre côté! Elle avait donc réussi!

Savourant sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ni ses camarades, ni les inspecteurs. Personne! C'est alors qu'elle commença à paniquer. Où étaient-ils tous passés?  
Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer et de se raisonner; ils n'avaient pas pu s'évaporer! Ils étaient sûrement là, quelque part...

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle décida de rentrer au château. En traversant le parc, elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi exactement. La réponse lui vint en un éclair: le Saule Cogneur! Il n'était plus là!  
- Hermione, ma vieille, fais gaffe! Tu divagues complètement là!  
- Et tu parles toute seule, en plus!  
fit une voix derrière elle.  
Hermione se retourna vivement et découvrit que la voix en question appartenait à un garçon brun, du même âge qu'elle sûrement, au regard sombre et envoûtant. Elle crut se perdre quelques secondes dans ce regard, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lui demander où se trouvait le Saule Cogneur.  
- Le quoi?  
Le garçon la dévisagea, comme s'il voulait la juger.  
Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais son regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était habituée maintenant à attirer les regards masculins et, bien souvent, elle en jouait. Mais là c'était différent; elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son malaise s'agrandit quand il se mit à lui sourire: ce n'était pas un sourire franc, mais plutôt ironique et machiavélique.  
"Il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall" se dit Hermione, avant de se diriger vers les portes du château, contournant le garçon. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, mais il avait disparu.

Avec toutes ces émotions, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué l'écusson sur l'uniforme du jeune homme: un blason vert et argent avec, en son centre, un serpent...

Arrivée devant le bureau de la directrice, elle prononça le mot de passe: "Fizwizbiz". Mais la gargouille ne bougea pas.  
- Tiens, elle a changé le mot de passe  
pensa-t-elle.  
- Bon alors, Sorbet citron? Chocogrenouille, Bertie Crochue?  
C'est pas vrai!  
Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Décidément, cette journée ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Et elle sentait que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Hermione se retourna.  
- Encore toi! Mais c'est pas possible! Tu me suis ou quoi?  
- Ca suffit. Je ne te connais pas. Alors tu vas...  
- Comment ça, tu ne me connais pas? Je te signale que je suis préfè...  
Soudain, la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser passer un homme d'un certain âge. Il arborait une longue barbe grise. Hermione eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais elle ne savait plus où.  
- Eh bien! Eh bien! Jeunes gens, que faites-vous donc là? Ha, c'est vous Tom! Y aurait-il un problème?  
- Bonsoir, professeur Dippet. Non, aucun problème, sauf que cette fille traînait dans le parc et je l'ai retrouvée devant l'entrée de votre bureau. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, Monsieur.  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Professeur Dippet... Armando Dippet? Le prédécesseur de Dumbledore à la direction de l'école?  
En un instant, Hermione comprit. Elle avait fait un bond dans le temps. D'une bonne cinquantaine d'années au moins. Et... Tom? Ce regard envoutant et, en même temps, si... méprisant. Elle baissa les yeux et vit l'écusson. Serpentard! Tom?... Tom Jedusor!

Comme les rouages d'une machine, le cerveau d'Hermione était en ébullition. Comment était-elle donc arrivée là? Pourquoi ici? Enfin surtout, pourquoi à cette époque?  
Mon Dieu! Elle se trouvait en face de Voldemort lui-même! Enfin pas tout à fait, Tom Jedusor étant le passé de Voldemort, la personne qu'il était avant de devenir cet être immonde et abject.  
Que devait-elle faire? Partir. Oui, c'est ça. Rentrer au plus vite en son temps.

A moins que...


	3. A moins que

**Chapitre 3 : ****A moins que…**

Hermione se rendit compte que le professeur Dippet la dévisageait.  
- Excusez-moi miss, mais en effet il ne me semble pas vous connaître.  
- Oh, je suis désolée! Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger, Monsieur.  
- Et pourriez-vous m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence en ces lieux, miss Granger?  
- Eh bien, en fait, je voulais voir la directrice de Poudlard, à mon époque... Je veux dire...  
- Mon enfant, je crains de ne pas bien vous suivre...  
- Il est probable que vous ayez du mal à me croire; j'y ai moi-même bien du mal également.  
Hermione prit une bonne inspiration et lâcha:  
- Je viens du futur.

A sa surprise, le professeur Dippet ne sembla pas étonné et n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir la faire interner à Ste-Mangouste.  
Il lui dit d'une voix douce:  
- Bien, venez donc avec moi, miss Granger. Allons de ce pas voir mon adjoint. Il s'agit du professeur Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être le connaissez-vous...  
Puis, se tournant vers Jedusor:  
- Quant à vous, Tom, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dehors par une si belle journée?  
Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot. Mais, lorsqu'Hermione avait déclaré qu'elle venait du futur, il avait été surpris du culot de cette fille. Il pensait qu'elle se fichait de Dippet. Or, ce privilège n'était accordé qu'à lui seul! Et cet imbécile de Dippet la croyait!  
Tom jeta un regard froid à Hermione. En effet, lui n'avait pas manqué de voir le beau lion rouge et or qui ornait l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de cette dernière le déstabilisa quelques instants, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître: il y trouva un mélange de haine, de détermination et une pointe d'amusement.  
- Tom? M'avez-vous entendu?  
- Oui, Monsieur.  
Avant de s'en aller, il tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor. Mais celle-ci se détourna.

Le professeur Dippet frappa à la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.  
- Entrez! Ah, Armando, comment allez-vous?  
- Très bien, mon cher Albus, très bien.  
Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui leva les yeux vers l'homme devant elle.  
La jeune fille était tremblante. Elle se tenait face à Albus Dumbledore. Il était certes beaucoup plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait connu, mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'émouvait à ce point; il était vivant et la lueur de malice qu'elle aimait tant brillait à nouveau derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu les yeux de son professeur, ils étaient ouverts, sans vie et avaient perdu tout leur éclat.  
Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler. Cette fois, c'en était trop! Trop d'émotions fortes en une seule journée.  
Les deux professeurs remarquèrent son trouble. Dumbledore avança un fauteuil et Hermione put s'asseoir. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour commencer son récit, mais le professeur Dippet la devança et raconta à Dumbledore sa rencontre pour le moins surprenante avec la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Tom Jedusor était retourné à la salle commune de Serpentard. A cette heure, elle était déserte. En effet, c'était la période des vacances scolaires et la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux.  
Tom s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et réfléchit:  
"Pourquoi cet abruti de Dippet se laisse berner par cette fille? Serait-il encore plus bête que ce que je croyais?  
A moins que... Et si elle disait vrai? Serait-il possible qu'elle vienne réellement du futur? Et si oui, de quand? Un an, deux ans, dix ans? Plus peut-être.  
En plus, c'est une Gryffondor. Elle doit venir de sacrément loin pour que les Gryffondors aient autant évolué. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Londubat et toute sa clique qui en serait capable. Elle est peut-être arrivée là par erreur. Oui, voilà qui me semble un peu plus plausible.  
De toute manière, je dois en apprendre plus sur elle car, Gryffondor ou pas, si elle vient vraiment du futur, elle peut m'être utile. La façon dont elle m'a regardé, ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, comme si elle me connaissait.  
Ces yeux marron, si perçants, si attirants, si... Non mais ça va pas, non! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang! C'est une Gryffondor, si ça se trouve, sang-de bourbe, en plus!"  
"Oui, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs!"  
lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

- Alors si j'ai bien tout compris, vous êtes en septième année à Poudlard, mais à peu près cinquante ans plus tard, c'est bien cela, miss Granger?  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Et vous êtes arrivée ici en transplanant?  
- En tout cas, c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
- Je suppose que l'interdiction de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard a dû être levée pour les examens, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas dans notre époque.  
- Certainement un effet secondaire du sort qui l'a amenée ici, Albus.  
- Bien, je crois que le mieux que nous puissions faire est d'incorporer miss Granger en Septième année, au moins le temps que nous trouvions comment la ramener à son époque. Qu'en pensez-vous, Armando?  
- Très bien! J'avertirai les professeurs et les élèves au dîner de ce soir, ainsi qu'au festin de rentrée pour les vacanciers. Miss Granger, je vois que vous êtes à Gryffondor. Vous allez donc y rester. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, adressez-vous aux Préfets-en-Chefs: Tom Jedusor, que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, et Fred Londubat.  
Au nom de "Londubat", le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond.  
"Fred doit être le grand-père de Neville"  
pensa-t-elle.  
- Miss, avez-vous des questions?  
- Non professeur.  
- Bien. Alors, je vous laisse aller dans votre salle commune. Le mot de passe est "Godric".


End file.
